Pranks, Stranger, and Helplessnes
by FireFriday
Summary: AU Harry and his three friends that I made up are kidnapped! I'm not really good at sumaries. The story is hopefully more interesting than this. Pleae r n r COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Pranks

A/N Hi!! So, this story is really AU. It takes place in the fourth year, but there's no triwizard tornament or anything like that. I have an idea where I want it to go, but it has a life of its own, so I'm not really sure. All rewiews welcome! I don't care if you want to tell me my story sucks and I should stop putting it up because it's that bad, I'll keep going anyway. This is my first FanFic so it might not be that good. This just popped into my head. Okay, now I'm just rambling, enjoy the story!!!!

Chapter One The Prank.

"Hand me the bucket." Harry said. Him and his three friends were outside of Professor Snape's office. This was not unusual. The boys played many pranks on Snape. It was for this reason that they called themselves the 2nd generation marauders.

The first boy in the group was, obviously, Harry James Potter. He looked just like his father, except with his mothers eyes. His hair was black and shaggy and fell into his face. His eyes were bright green, like emeralds. He wasn't very tall, but he wasn't short. He was, however, very skinny.  
The second boy was Alexander Merlin Dumbuldore. He was Dumbuldore's great-great-grandson. He had straight dark blonde hair that fell to right below his eyes. His eyes were a bright blue, the same as his great-great-grandfather. He was unusually tall, and skinny.

The third boy was Johnathon Sirius Black. His hair was the same as his father's, black, shaggy, and long. It fell almost to his shoulders. His eyes were a dark gray, almost as black as his hair. He was of average height, average thickness, and had an average amount of muscle. However, it would be a mistake to think he was average.

The fourth and last boy was Bartholomew Alaster Moody. Everyone called him Bart. He looked nothing like his father, but like his mother. He had the same brown hair as her and the same chocolate like eyes. He was also of average height, but he had an unaverage amount of muscle. That was what happened when your father was an auror.

John picked the bucket up from the ground next to him and gave it to Harry, who was standing on a stool. "I don't get what's so funny about this prank." he said. " It doesn't even involve any magic."

"Look," Harry tried to explain, after he put the bucket up, "we balance the bucket on top of the door like this. When Snape opens his door to go into his office, it will fall on him and he'll be covered in it."

"What's so funny about Snape being covered in water?" John argued.

"Everything!" Alex exclaimed.

Ignoring him, Bart said, "Who said we filled the bucket with water?" All four boys smirked at this. Suddenly they heard footsteps and Alex whisper-yelled, "Here he comes! Hide!" Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and used it to cover him and John. Alex and Bart both just performed invisibility charms on themselves.

Snape rounded the corner with a brisk pace. He was not happy. He had tried talking to Dumbledore about Potter and his friends. They had to be punished! But all Dumbledore would say is "Boys will be boys." It was infuriating!

All he wanted to do now was walk into his office and immerse himself into potions. They were the only thing that could take his mind off of those boys.

As, Snape opened the door to his office, he saw something on top of the door. Alas, he had seen the bucket too late. It had tipped over and fell on top of his head. Its contents had spilt all over him. He was now covered with shampoo!

Harry, John, Alex, and Bart tried to stifle their laughter as they ran to the Gryffindor common room. Once there, they removed their cloak/charms and broke into hysterics. When they Finaly calmed down, they noticed Hermione Granger, a class mate of theirs, sitting in a chair reading a book. "You shouldn't do that. One of these days you will get caught." She said.

"Awww, Monie! We were just having fun!" John exclaimed, always the lady's man.

"You should start your homework. And don't call me Mione!"

"Yes mum." Alex said, as he and the rest of the boys sat down to do their homework.

A/N Yay!! I finished a chapter! Anyway, this story shouldn't be too long, just about six or so chapters. If everyone absolutely loves it (however unlikley that is) I'll write a sequal. So, now it's your time to click the button down there! It doesn't even matter if you don't know what to say, I just want to know if people are reading this. In fact, if you have nothing to say, just put something random, like muffin!!


	2. Chapter 2 The kidnapping

A/N heyyyy I know I'm posting this at the same time as my first chapter, but I can't help it! It came to me all at once. Anyway, onto the story!

Chapter Two The Kidnapping

The next day, which happened to be a Friday, found Harry, John, Alex and Bart in potions, along with all of the other fourth year Gryffindors. Snape had not been in a very good mood, but that was probably due to the bucket of shampoo falling on him yesterday. He was sure that the 2nd generation marauders were to blame, but, of course, there was no proof.

After class, they ended up with a two foot long essay due on eye of newt and ten pages of textbook to read. Needless to say, the Gryffindors were not in a good mood. The only thing that made it okay, was that it was Friday.

After Posions, the Gryffindors had Herbology and Transfigurations. Then it was finally over! Harry, Alex, Bart, and John dropped their books off in their dorms and ran outside to bask in the glory of freedom. Little did they know, someone was watching them.

The unseen stranger was of medium build, and had red eyes. His hair was a black darker than midnight. He had on all black robes and a black hood. He spied the boys and grinned. He would be able to complete his mission easily, and then he would return to his master. He would be pleased.

"What should we do?" Alex asked, board already. John was too busy looking at all of the girls who passed the tree they were sitting under to notice, or even care for that matter.

"We could go on top of the castle and drop water balloons on first year." Bart suggested.

"No, they'll all be inside doing their homework. Why don't we go scavenge through that one room where you can hide everything in the room of requirement?" Harry said.

"I'm board of doing that." Alex complained. Than a thought occurred to him. "Why don't we go ask Hagrid for an idea!"

"Sure, that should be fun." Bart answered. Than they got up and walked over to Hagrid's, except for John who was dragged.

When they were almost there, The man who had been watching them jumped out of the forest behind them. He grabbed John by his long hair and pointed his wand at his neck. "Come quietly and no one gets hurt," the stranger commanded in a raspy voice.

Harry, Alex, and Bart turned around slowly. When they saw what had happened, they knew there was nothing they could do, so they walked back into the forest, going where the man told them to. It was a long and tense journey. When they got there it had long since turned dark, and they were stumbling around blindly, sticking out their hands as to not hit anything. Finally they came to a clearing outside of the Forbidden Forest. There were three more men waiting there. Each one grabbed either Harry, Alex, or Bart(John was still with the first man). Suddenly they couldn't breath and they were surrounded by darkness. Harry realized they were being side-by-side apperated.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. They were once again able to breath. Bart looked around and saw nothing but gray stone wall. There were no windows and no doors. The only way in or out was by apperating. There was only one light, a flickering candle, and it wasn't that bright. It casted the room in an eerie glow. The men apperated out of the room, leaving the four boys alone, or so they thought.

Feeling utterly helpless, Harry kicked the wall while John massaged his sore scalp. Alex just sat down and said, "We're really in trouble aren't we?"

"We've been in worse situations than this." Bart tried to reassure him, and perhaps himself.  
"Oh yeah?" Harry challenged. "When?"

"That time when Snape caught us looking through him pensive at his worst memories after we trashed his office and gave peeves a life supply of fireworks." Bart answered.

"Being in trouble in school isn't the same as being kidnapped." John stated.

"True, but don't worry we'll get out of this." Bart said. "In the mean time, we should really get some sleep. So, the four boys went to sleep, hoping someone had noticed they were gone.

A/N So, how do you like it so far? Good? Bad? Hate it with a fiery passion that is so hot it rivals with the temperature of heck and you would rather have needles stabbed into your ears and eyes while dieing the most painful death in the world and burning alive? Great! Hit that button right down there that says review and tell me! Or, if you have nothing to say, write something random, like hippopotamus!


	3. Chapter 3 Helplesness

A/N No one has reviewed or given any sign that they like this story, so I'm giving up. Plus I got board. But I realized I never put a disclaimer so:

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do NOT, own Harry Potter or any of his friends, enimes, aquaintences, pets, or family. If I did, James and Lily would have come back to life by now and Voldemort would have randomly died in a freak accident. I do, however, own Alex, John, and Bart. I made them up. Also I own the nameless girl with purple eyes.

A/N 2 Also, this chapter is going to be short since I've given up. I don't know why I keep writing A/Ns when no ones reading..... I guess that's just the way I am.

Chapter Three Helplessness

Bart was the first one up. He walked over to the candle, still barley lit, and grabbed it. He walked around the room, even though it wasn't that big, and used the candle to inspect it. After about twenty minutes of searching for a way to escape, he came to the last corner. He saw a girl sitting against the wall, her knees bent up under her chin and her hands around them. Her eyes were closed like she was sleeping. Her hair was a light brown. She was so small he had almost missed her.

Bart sat there, trying to decide wheather or not to wake her up. hen he looked down at her again, she was awake, staring at him. That's when he noticed her eyes were purple. She looked like she expected him to say something, so he said, "Hi, I'm Bart." Still, she said nothing.

Harry showed up beside Bart, imediatley noticing her eyes. "This is Harry." Bart said for him. "And over there is John and Alex." The girl looked over at John and Alex, still sleeping, than got up and walked over to them. When she got up, Harry noticed that she was smaller than the average 1st year. Her clothes had more patches than originnal cloth.

When she got to Alex and John, she cocked her head to the side and just stared at them. As if knowing he was being watched, Alex suddenly woke up and looked up at her. When his mind comprehended what he saw, he yelled.

The girl ran and hid behind Bart's legs, like a little kid. After ten minutes of struggleing, Bart managed to pull her from his legs, all the while glaring at Alex. He walked over to him, but was distracted by John asking the girl, "What's your name?"

She just stared at him, and after a while everyone came to the conclution that she couldn't talk.

A man dressed all in black apeared with a tray of food, than disapeared, leaving it. It had five pieces of toast and five glasses of water. Alex just looked at it and said, "I guess that's dinner."

So, all five of the kids sat down and started eating.


	4. Chapter 4 Explainations and Realization

A/N So, I got a review!!!! It made me so happy!!! Thank you so much izdawiz! So, since I am only writing because of your review, I dedicate this chapter to you.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or any of his buddies, nemisises, school friends, people he might meet on the street, or family members (however horrible they might be). If I did, this or something like it would be in the movies or in the books. I do however own Alex, Bart, John, and the girl with the purple eyes.

Chapter Four Explainations and Realizations

After they had eaten, which hadn't taken long, the nameless girl with the purple eyes had pulled out a deck of exploding snap cards. They had been playing that for about twenty minutes when one of the strangers came back to get the tray.

He aparated into the room and picked up the tray. Before he could apparate again, Bart yelled, "Who are you and what do you want with us?"

The stranger just looked at him and then aparated away. Bart sighed in defeat. Then another stranger, the first one they had met, aparated into the room. He then said, "I supose if I kidnap you it is only decent that I tell you why."

"The decent thing to do would be to not kidnap us in the first place." John muttered. However, the stranger just ignored him.

"I kidnapped you because you are all related famous aurors." Harry looked at him like he was crazy. Well, if he didn't know Harry's parents were dead, he could have been.

As if hearing what Harry was thinking, the stranger turned to him and said, "By taking you, I can get to Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Tonks, Moody, and almost every other auror."

The nameless purple eyed girl stared at him, expecting her explaination. He said, "I thought it would be obvious. I'm after your father." She continued to stare blankly at him. "Do you know who your father is?" She shook her head 'no'. The stranger sighed. "He's Remus Lupin of course!"

Everyone in the room was completley shocked. The stranger took this moment to aparate out of the room again. Harry looked over at the girl again and saw that she had the same hair color as Remus. Also, they were both very skinny and almost sick-looking. He started wondering why he hadn't noticed before.

Alex then asked her, "Are you a werewolf too?"

Everyone was shocked when she said, "No."

"Wait, I thought you couldn't speak!" John exclaimed.

"Not speaking and not being able to speak are two very different things." She explained.

"So then, what's your name?" Bart asked.

"Levandra." Levandra said.

"So how did you not know that Remus was your dad?" Harry asked.

"I had lived with my mother all my life. She never told me. And after she died I was sent to an orphanage."

"Oh." was all that Harry said.

"Well, if that was dinner, than I believe it's nighttime now, so we should get some sleep." Bart said, taking command once again. So, the four boys and one girl fell asleep for the last time in that room.

A/N hehe I left you with a slight cliff hanger. :). If you want to know what happens next, hit that button right there. You won't win a million dollars, a car, a concert ticket, an all-expense-paid vacation, or even a t-shirt. You will however make me happy. If you don't know what to say, just put something random like plato! Even if you don't review I might keep writing. It's getting kinda fun.


	5. Chapter 5 The Rescue and The Reunion

A/N Okay, so I know I'm posting this the same day as the last chapter, but the colorlyful rainbow of inspiration has come back to feeding into my head. It had been there when I started this story, but had been smashed by some unseen force sometime between where I wrote chapters two and three. Anyway, I'll let you get to the story.

Chapter Five The Rescue and The Reunion

This time, John was up first. Now, this is a very special event. John normally never got up before noon, and even then he had to be shaken and thrown out of his bed.

John got up from where he had been lying on the floor. He found another tray of food. It was identical to the first one they had recieved. He went over to all of the others and woke them up. They all got up and ate the food on the tray. Afterwards they played exploding snap again. Little did they know, they were going to get out of this soon.

Suddenly, there was this giant BANG! When all of the dust cleared, the five kids saw Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, and Remus coming in through a hole they had just blown in the wall.

John was the first to speak. "What took you so long? I mean, we've been here for days and all we've had to eat was bread! I'm starving!"

"Don't blame me! You wouldn't be starving if you hadn't gotten yourself kidnapped in the first place!" Sirius exclaimed. Everyone laughed at their antics.

Everyone got to their feet and started to walk out of the hole (John and Sirius still bickering) when Remus saw Levandra. "'Ello." He said.

Then Sirius stopped his bickering with his son for a few moments to say, "I thought we only lost four kids!" Everyone laughed again.

"You did. I never made it to Hogwarts." Levandra said.

"Oh. Well, that's a relief." Sirius answered.

"So, did you guys even figure out what they wanted?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." Alex answered. "He wanted to get to the all the aurors, and since all of us are related to aurors except for Harry they used us." It went without explaining that they would all come and save Harry when something happened to him.

"So what about you?" Remus asked Levandra.

"Same thing. My dad's an auror." She answered.

"Really? Who?"

"Apparently, you." Remus was too stunned to speak, so Levandra said, "That's just what I said." Everyone laughed at that.

They had too aparate, so Moody took Bart, Remus took Levandra, Sirius took John, and Dumbledore took Alex and Harry back to Hogwats.

A/N So, I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but that one will be the last. If you want me to write a sequel, review and I just might. Please review!!! If you don't know what to say, say something random like, Giant Orange Octopus!!!


	6. Chapter 6 The Conclution

A/N Okay, so this is the last chapter. I hope you guys liked my story! I might write a sequl, I might not, I'm not sure. It depends on if the colorlyful rainbow of inspiration comes to me and tells me to. Anyway, On to the story!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter of anything related to it except for a few stickers, two key chains, an adress book, and almost all of the books. Plus I think I use to own a journal. What ever happened to that thing?..... Oh yeah! I own John, Alex, Bart, and Levandra. So please, don't take them without permission or I will have to send my evil minions after you!!! WHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer Two: I realized I didn't do one for last chapter, so substitute that blank space for this. I do NOT own Harry Potter, his rivals, his allies, or anyone in between. I do, however own John, Alex, Bart, and Levandra. Aren't you glad I finally gave her a name? I am. It took too long to type 'the nameless girl with the purple eyes'.

Chapter Six The Conclusion

Once again, Harry, Alex, Bart, and John were standing outside Professor Snape's office. The only difference from the first time was that this time their was another person, Levandra. Shortly after reaching Hogwarts, Dumbledore realized that she was the first year that had never shone up. Since they weren't too far into the school year, he let her stay. The catch was that she had to be tutored by Hermione. Also, Remus had gained full custody of her.

Everyone but Bart walked into the office. Bart stood watch. Harry pulled out a bottle of something and smeared it all over Snape's chair. Alex put a basket filled with chocolate frogs on top of his desk. There was a card inside that 'To Snape From Your Secret Admirer'. John filled the top cabinet right above Snape's desk with rubber band balls. Levandra rearranged all of Smape's potions and took off their labels.

When they were all done, they ran outside where they hid under Harry's cloak, or put on invisibility charms. They waited for Snape to arrive. He certainly took his time.

After half an hour, Snape finally came to his office. He walked inside and saw the basket of chocolate frogs. he sat down in his chair to open it. When he did, the basket exploded, sending red and gold streamers into his face. When he tried to get up, he realized he was stuck to his chair with glue! Then the cabinet on top of his chair opened and the rubber band balls fell down onto him. Snape started to scoot his chair over to the closet where he kept his potions. After an antagonizing amount of time, he finally got his chair there. Then he spent another long while trying to find the right potion. He finally found the unsticking potion and poured it all over his chair. Instead of coming unstuck, he became even more stuck. He had grabbed the sticking potion by accident! Although, he swore that was where he had kept his unsticking potion.

After all of this had happened, Alex, Bart, Harry, John, and Levandra ran to the Gryffindor Common Room and burst into laughter. It took forever for them to calm down. Once they had, they saw Ron playing Wizard chess with Dean while Neville was reading a Herbology book. Hermione was nowhere to be found. That was strange. She was always around to scold them after they had pranked Professor Snape. "Hoy, Mate!" Ron said. Everyone turned to him. "Hermione left this note for you. 'Said to give it to you once you had calmed down."

Harry opened up the letter and read it. It said:

_ Dear Harry, John, Alex, Bart, and Levandra _

_I had to go to the library to study, so I couldn't be here to reprimand you. I decided to leave this note with Ron instead. You really need to stop playing pranks on Snape! You could get caught! You should do something more helpful, like your homework!_

Hermione.

"She has to scold us even when she's not here!" Alex exclaimed. Everyone in the common room laughed. Somethings never change.

THE END!

A/N So, that's the end. What do you think? Good? Bad? Want a sequl? Too horrible for words? Review!! This way I get to know!! If you can't think of anything, just type something random, like Raining Purple Cherries!  
P.S. If it's too horrible for words, just try.


End file.
